


You will never alone little brother

by AceVII



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, Young Justice Season 2, brother figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII
Summary: La'gaan wonders about his worth to the team, and if they really valued his membership, when a certain Atlantean ceases his negative thoughts.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Roy Harper/Kaldur'ahm, mentioned
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	You will never alone little brother

**Author's Note:**

> My boy needs more attention ya'll!

It had been a couple weeks after the Reach invasion, and La'gaan wasn't feeling himself. He felt sad constantly, and didn't have the energy to do anything. He felt worthless, and unwanted, and he just wanted to get away. He wanted to go home, but he also had a duty to the surface world, to protect it and it's people.

It had been a rough day, and La'gaan just wanted to sleep, but of course the team had other plans. He was suddenly surrounded by his teammates, all asking him what they should do that evening. All he wanted to do was sleep, he finally answers with a groan "I don't care, I'm heading to bed." As he turns around he hears Bart whisper "What's his problem? He's kinda been a grouch since M'gann broke up with him for Conner." That was the final straw. He gritted his teeth, and ran to the zeta tubes, ignoring his teammates yells behind him.

He went to the only place he felt at home, the only place he felt he was wanted now, the ocean. He jumped in, letting the cold, refreshing water engulf him. He swam around, then decides to lay on a coral hill, and ponder what was going on with him.

He had only laid there for a few minutes, at least he thought so, but the presence of another Atlantean sparked his attention. Sitting up, he watched as Kaldur'ahm swam into view. The older hero sat down by the younger, staying silent for a moment, then explaining in Atlantean "The team called me. You've been gone for hours they said, and they were starting to worry. Scared they offended you with their words. Tell me La'gaan, what has been troubling you?" La'gaan shrugs his shoulder half heartedly, picking at his finger "I don't know Kaldur'ahm...I've just felt...worthless to the team and the surface world. Like no one would care if I disappeared tomorrow into the ocean." Kaldur's eyes soften at the younger's words "I understand La'gaan, but I would most definitely care if you disappeared. This might surprise you, but I have come to view you as a brother."

La'gaan turns and stares at the other, red eye wide in shock. Aqualad saw him as a little brother? Him of all Atlanteans and people? He looks down at his hands again "I have found myself wishing you were my brother many times, I've always looked up to you." Kalder smiles at the words, wrapping his arm around the younger's shoulders, pulling him closer "I'm glad." He smiles at his long time hero's words, then frowns again "I want to feel loved again. I felt loved when I was with M'gann, but she was just hiding her true feelings. I just want to feel needed again." he admits, tears threatening to spill, even underwater Kaldur could tell this.

The older hero carefully pulls him into a gentle hug, not wanting to overstep his boundaries. La'gaan has other ideas, clinging to the other Atlantean tightly, and finally breaking down after holding all his emotions inside. He sobs tears of heartbreak, and those of frustration, and even betrayal. Everything was coming out right then and there, leaving the younger Atlantean gasping for breaths in between sobs.

Kaldur instantly wraps his arms around the other tighter when he started to break down. Holding the younger's head close to his chest, letting him cry out everything that had been weighing him down. He felt a spark of anger at the team for not noticing La'gaan's behavior, the younger Atlantean might act older, he is still just a teenager. Most of his anger is directed at Miss Martian, though not her fault, she should not have played with the teen's emotions like she did.

La'gaan pulls back, suddenly embarrassed about his actions "I'm sorry...I must look so weak compared to everyone now" Kaldur places a gentle hand on his shoulder "Never. La'gaan you are one of the strongest members the team has." He looks up at his life long hero, red eyes meeting pale green, and all La'gaan sees in pure honesty.

He wipes away a few remaining tears, and hugs the other again, this time in thanks. He had never wanted a sibling before, thinking he or she would've made him prone to weakness. In the end he didn't know he desperately needed an older brother. Even though he had been originally angry at the older hero, after learning of his betrayal, a part of his childhood was crushed as well. When Kaldur had revealed it had all been a trick, La'gaan had felt the warm blanket of relief flood over him. Now he's here, with his childhood hero, as the brother figure he never knew he needed.

Kaldur catches the teen as he throws himself at him, chuckling and hugging him back. He knows the difficulties of being an Atlantean in the surface world. He had felt like a....well a fish out of water at first. Although he had his mentor to help him, being like a second father to him anyways, plus the team has been much help. La'gaan never had a mentor, and this new team was much more divided then the original. He smiles at the thought of himself being La'gaan's new mentor and brother figure, and softly, he whispers to the teen "You will never be alone little brother."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder! The entire conversation was in the Atlantean language, hence why it sounds much more fancy then usual.


End file.
